Memoir of a Dimension Hopping Madman: Love in the face of pain
by The Weary TimeLord
Summary: A crossover between Monster Girl Encyclopedia and Doctor Who. I plan on having my characters travel to a multitude of Dimensions. From Stargate or Star Trek, to Xanth and the Berserker Series and more. Can Nick a Time Lord and his band of friends from across multiple Dimensions save the war torn MGE universe from the brink of destruction while battling their own inner demons?
1. Chapter 1:It's Too Early

Memoir of a Dimension Hopping Madman: Love in the face of pain.

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read the story please note this is my very first Fan Fic. also please leave a review good or bad the only way I can improve as a writer is through constructive criticism. This story is a romantic crossover between MGE and Doctor Who (Doctor Who is simply because my main character is a Time Lord.) I wrote this for myself originally as a way to deal with my depression. As such it has several elements and ideas I wanted to include in a Fan Fic and there is some personal wish fulfillment.**

 **That being said I tried to make the character a self-insert without being bland, I intend to have my OC travel to a multitude of Dimensions and alternate realities (TV movies, I'm a Sci-Fi Fantasy geek so lots of books as well) throughout the series (depending on how reader react to the first few chapters)**

 **The romance will be between my OC Nick (he also calls himself the Doctor, you'll find out why later) and Vellantha an OC from MGE.**

 **Some helpful hints**

 **() means the character is talking to the reader or relaying important information in general.**

 **Italics mental inner thoughts**

 **BOLD or other strange font angry or powerful character is speaking or something loud is happening in the environment.**

 **There will be time jumps I cannot show every single day in my OC's life we'd have 3,000 chapters. There will also be times when I switch to another character's perspective to tell parts of the story. These will all be pointed out in the text.**

 **The chapters will start small while I get me feet under me and I will start to make longer ones once I have my footing.**

 **Lastly sorry for the long Author's Note but I thought this was pertinent information, and again thank you for reading.**

 **The Weary TimeLord.**

Chapter 1: It's too early.

I was asleep, content in my own thoughts then **Ring, ring** "Shit" I moved to check the caller ID. "Hey Cas, what's up?" "Dean says we have a lead on the Coven of witches that have been killing hunters." "Wonderful," I mutter sarcastically as I extradited myself from the soft gulag that was my bed. "I'll be there in 10 minutes bye Cas" I moved in a blur to locate my things and prepare myself for what lie ahead. I sauntered to the mirror looking at myself. I was rather unassuming in my complexion. Messy black hair, bright blue eyes, a sturdy 6'4 frame, and well-muscled described me in a gist. The only thing about me which would certainly draw unwanted attention were the many scars, burns, and healed wounds from my many years of operating as a hero and hunter. Lucky for me while they were bad they only covered my chest, back arms, legs, and hands in any abundance, my face was unscathed. Wearing long sleeve shirts, and dress pants hid them quite well. "Ugh it's 7:30 am this is too early I need coffee" "Ok, clothes are together, where the bloody hell did I leave my coat?" I wracked my brain trying to recall where I had discarded my trench coat. After all the clothes do help make the man, "Well I know it's not in the cave; I'll try the library."

In a burst of magic and yellow lightning indicative of my skill as a mage I take off at incredible speed, winding my way through the metallic corridors of my TARDIS, my home. Even after piloting the TARDIS for nearly twenty thousand years I still marvel at her infinite design. Five minutes later I found myself in the library. "While I am fast the TARDIS is a labyrinthine maze of corridors and rooms and even I must take great care when venturing deep into the heart of the TARDIS as you well know". Looking around the room at the towering shelves of books and the gothic architecture I felt a sense of peace. Here was the quiet space I would often retire to in order to research spells, arcane texts, or simply read a book. (Imagine that, reading a book in a library what a strange concept.) After scanning the immediate surroundings of the library I locate my coat which is light grey and very well trimmed lying over the back of a handcrafted oak desk which is covered in papers and scrolls pertaining to several alien species, I walk over and glance at several scrolls relating to witches, quickly memorizing the information I retrieve my coat and take off in a blur of yellow lightning heading for the main console room.

Navigating through the corridors to the console room took about fifteen minutes as I was pushing myself to the limit so that I could reach my friends quickly. I burst through the door on the lower level on the console room. The room itself is metallic with a lower level which opens via a staircase onto a round main level. The floor is covered in a circular pattern of vents to allow for steam to escape. From where I am standing I can see the main console, hexagonal in design. This center console is made of the same metal as the rest of the room; it does however have the distinguishing feature of the time rotor. This time rotor is a column of glass with orange inset lighting. The time rotor travels from the base of the lower level where it is surrounded by storage compartments; to the ceiling of the console room where it is affixed in rotating gears. These gears are a triple set a lower one which is smaller, a medium one, and the top one which is slightly larger. These offer lighting over the console and act as a central visual marker for the room. Circular markings are present along the sides of the gears; they are part of the Gallifreyan alphabet. When the TARDIS is in flight or traveling through the Time Vortex these gears rotate.

As I turn moving about the console I work the controls, they are an assorted variation comprised of levers, switches, buttons, and keyboards. Each of the six segments to the console controls different functions of the TARDIS from flight to inertial dampers. (If you had about 200 years I could explain the workings of temporal mechanics and how the TARDIS controls worked in depth.) For now all that should concern you is that they do. The main level also contained two "Secondary Consoles" on either side of room facing away from the exterior doors. These consoles are just above waist height and are covered in switches and buttons and in keeping with the décor are metal in appearance. Above the main level is an upper walkway which forms a ring around the length of the room. This walkway is accessible by two staircases one running left (if you enter through the main exterior doors) the second is at the very back of the room (again if you are facing the stair way from the main doors). This walkway is the home of several ornate bookshelves and a blackboard which line the upper walls. While not as expansive as the actual library they do serve to create a more comfortable space as well as adding to the ambiance.


	2. Chapter 2: Timey Wimey Terrors

Chapter 2: Timey Wimey Terrors.

"Well, best get to it" "Cas did make it sound urgent" with that I begin dashing around the console flicking levers, mashing coordinates into the assorted keyboards and having a hell of a time. This here, in the TARDIS this is my element, my bailiwick as it were. Of course all the while I'm working the controls I am talking to the TARDIS herself. "I do love a toggle switch" "power up the Helmic Regulator" as I throw a lever. "Can you believe Riker says I am "Wonderfully eccentric" huh I suppose it's true, ah well worse things to be called after all." I make a few final calculations, check the scanner and throw the main dematerialization lever. The characteristic wheezing and groaning noise can be heard from the engines and the gears above the console begin to rotate counterclockwise.

I must admit when I first began piloting the TARDIS I was not very good. It was usually random chance that I would end up where I wanted to go. As the years have gone by I have become somewhat better, I can usually hit my target seven out of ten times! (I know, seven out of ten not great odds, but when one simply used to careen about the Omniverse with no rhyme or reason seven out of ten starts to seem positively lovely.) Well regardless of whatever odds are on my side I still have to get where I'm going, I move the scanner screen nearer to me as I watch the vector reading move around. "This isn't so bad, maybe I've gotten better" wrong, just wrong, suddenly the entire room shakes and I lurch to one side grasping the rim of the console for support. The scanner begins relaying data on my trajectory through the Time Vortex.

 _Course Destabilized: Rectify Immediately!_

"Oh dear, that's not good is it" I mutter as I begin typing in new commands for the computer. _Command Error Code 1-7B Alpha: Stabilizers Unresponsive_

 _Replace Stabilizers 1C Through 12J In Main Core_

"What?!" "This is really not the time" I rush to one of the secondary consoles and order up replacement stabilizers from the deep storage vaults to be sent to the areas the computer specified. Thinking that would fix the problem I lean back in one of the chairs lining the railing next to the console and take a breath. Of course nothing in life is usually that simple. Moments after taking a seat I hear a _Beep_ so I move to check the scanner, I smile slightly the screen proclaims all the stabilizers have been replaced. While this is undeniably good news, I like an idiot, had to read the rest of the text on screen.

 _Course Trajectory Deteriorating! Temporal Wake Imminent! Mauve Alert! Mauve Alert!_

"Shit, not mauve anything but mauve." (In case you didn't know, to the rest of the species in the Omniverse, Mauve means danger, I'll never understand humans and their "Red Alerts" to everyone else red is camping gear.) Now I was really screwed, the TARDIS began to shudder and groan under the forces of the Vortex. The scanner could barely keep track of the variables and waves of energy as they buffeted the ship which such ferocity. "I have to get things under control or I'll be jumping time tracks soon" If I had been dashing around the console before things went bad, I was now akin to manically sprinting as I worked to land the TARDIS safely and avert catastrophe. The panel I was working at caught fire as the TARDIS lurched through the Vortex; I moved and activated the fire suppression system. "Bloody hell, that was navigation" at this point I only had one option left, using the Telepathic Circuits to land the TARDIS. It's not that I was out of practice; in fact I was very skilled when it came to telepathy, I simply didn't relish using the circuit as it could at times be painful for the TARDIS and me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Boys are Back in Town

Chapter 3: The Boys are Back in Town.

 _Else Where_

"Where is he, Nick is never late." "I don't know Dean, Cas do you know anything?" "He'll be here soon." Cas states as if it were a matter of fact. The three men were standing next to the large carved oak table on which a screen displayed an ever updating map of the world. Numbers detailing monster movements and hunter gatherings were shown alongside the map. (I will not go into detail describing the bunker as Sam and Dean would probably kill me. Cas would just look confused of course.) While the three were trying to decide how to continue a wind began to blow and a metallic wheezing and groaning could be heard. As the sound grew louder a blue box began to fade into view. With a final thrum of the engines the box came fully into view, "Well I guess he's here Dean" Sam muttered with a happy smirk. Suddenly the left side door flew open and Nick stepped out, smoke billowing behind him as he sprayed a fire extinguisher back in the direction he had just come from.

 _Back to My Perspective_

"Ugh" I coughed up a fit from the smoke, Sam, Dean, and Cas were looking at me with mixed expressions. Sam was trying not to laugh and doing a pretty poor job of it. Dean had sauntered over to the liquor cabinet and was pouring a glass of whiskey. As for Cas he was kind enough to help me fight off the rest of the flames. "Ok I take it the TARDIS will be sidelined for a while?" "Yes, unfortunately, she helped me land safely but it stressed her, good old girl always watching out for me" I murmur as I pat the side of the box. "Uh huh" Sam murmurs, Dean then hands me a drink "You look like crap, here you need this". "Thanks for the drink and the lovely assessment of my personage" I reply as I down the drink. At this point Cas spoke up "Shall we move on to more important business?"

We move over to the display map to begin laying out a strategy. "So would someone like to fill me in on the Coven's movements?" Dean open a file and hands it to me "This particular coven of witches as you know appeared three months ago and began killing hunters and civilians, they have been linked to at least 124 deaths but we assume there are many that haven't been found." Sam continued from there "While these witches have hit us hard and fast they're getting sloppy." "How so?" "It seems they are leaving behind sigils and bodies now" Cas replied. "Ok" "I assume you already considered this but it seems to me there are two possibilities." All while saying this I had been digging through my coat pockets, having found what I was looking for; I pulled my Sonic Screwdriver free. "The first possibility is the Coven is now overconfident because they have killed several hunters and believe themselves invulnerable." "Which explains the disregard for hiding what they're doing" Sam replied. "Exactly or…" "It's a trap" Dean finished.

"Well I am incredibly paranoid to begin with so I'm going to assume it's a trap and go from there." I reply "Good assumption" Dean mutters, at this point I use my sonic to beam several gigabytes of data from the TARDIS into their computers. "Here's what I found while checking my own resources" data maps, ledgers, and crime scene reports appear on screen. "These are from three Earth's, yours as marked by the Supernatural logo, another Earth I help out on… "Wait one second", Dean interrupted "I know you explained the concept of us just appearing as a TV show to the other inhabitants of the, Omniverse was it?" "Yes" I reply, "I still don't understand that fully, but why do we have such a dumb logo?" "Ok to answer you first question/ thought, you appear as a TV show to the rest of the Omniverse because, {writers} and I use the term loosely from these other Earth's are actually mentally linked to other worlds in the Omniverse." "They are conduits, when they dream they see the other world or worlds they are connected to, and believe this world to be their own creation and idea when in fact it's been there all along, and they are simply attuned to it and as a result can view it." "It's like when you and Sam fell into that parallel reality where you were both those Canadian guys and were just actors on a show." "That was awful" Sam muttered from the liquor cabinet having poured himself a drink. I continue "As for actors there are often times those who look like you because the Omniverse is infinite and includes every probability and every outcome." "Even so, why do people want to watch us hunt monsters?" Dean grumbles. "Have you seen people recently, they are seriously screwed up" "That's true" he replies still a little annoyed at the prospect of being viewed. "To answer your second question, the title was just drawn up by the artists, sorry."

 **Author's Note**

 **I have no idea what the problem is with this chapter hopefully this fixes it if not please PM me.**

The Weary TimeLord


	4. Chapter 4: Many Bothans Died

Chapter 4: Many Bothans Died.

"If we could return to the task at hand" Cas spoke up his voice kind, yet carrying the authority fitting an Angel of Heaven. "Right, Ok where was I?" "You were mentioning similar cases on other Earths." Sam supplies helpfully "Yes!" "Thanks Sam, now then similar events were occurring on this Earth" I point to the one labeled Grimm "You said "were occurring" Cas points out "What stopped them?" "We don't know, Nick and I, ahem that is to say Nick Grimm, Rosalee, Monroe, Bud, Wu, Hank, and Trubel worked to locate these witches on that Earth." "We actually had some success in routing them, which may have led to them fleeing to another Earth as they have not been seen there in over a year." "So they just packed up and left?" Sam looked rather skeptical. "It appears that way, I think they were looking for something and when they couldn't find it they moved on." "What about the third Earth?' Dean asks "The Dresden Files, I point to the Earth above the title." "Harry Dresden is a PI and a wizard, he's no stranger to demons, witches, or the occult and even he was having trouble identifying this Coven." "I assume it's the same story as the other Earth?" Dean asks "Yes." I reply.

"Which brings us to your lead, what did you find?" curiosity evident as I ask."Cas you want to take over?" Dean motions to him "Certainly, I have picked up… distressing reports over Angel Radio as Dean calls it." (Angel Radio is this frequency that only Celestials such as Angels can hear they can transmit their thoughts to each other at lightning speed. It's useful for emergencies, battle planning, or just keeping up on current Heavenly things. Basically it's Angel Twitter, although you don't know what Twitter is, ugh just ignore that last bit.) "Several reports from multiple Angels speak of massive energy fluctuations all over the United States." "The most recent has been traced to Enfield, Maine." Cas pointed at the map to a highlighted spot, as if to hit the point home. "Of course it's in Maine, Stephen King made it bad enough with his books about killer clowns and giant bat creatures now there's witches too?" I mutter "God damn it, any idea what is causing the energy spikes, such as spell types, runes, cursed object?" "None, we will be going in blind." Sam replies. Dean speaks up "Well let's get or gear together then head out."

We move through the bunker to the armory which is a long thin room stacked with shelves of equipment, and lock behind a large vault door. Once there Cas, Dean, and Sam begin gearing up. All the usual items come into play pistols, sawed off shotguns, demon blades, angel blades, and of course witch killing bullets. "We're set what about you Nick? Dean asks I wave my hand creating an incantation and I pull forth an old, ornate chest. I pull out a pair of pistols, a serrated enchanted dagger and Galadhrim my one handed sword crafted by the Elves of Middle Earth as a gift of thanks for my services throughout the ages. (I cannot help but boast of the craftsmanship used in her creation. While she appeared unassuming bearing only a silver cross guard, black-hand grip, and a silver flat circular end cap bearing my sword's name in Elvish on one side, and in Gallifreyan on the other; she was in fact one of the most powerful swords the smiths had ever created. The blade was specially designed to be able to channel and withstand my own mystical energies as a mage. "Now I'm ready."

We move from the armory down to the lower garage and there she sits the famous 1967 all black Impala, or as Dean affectionately calls her "Baby." I personally can't fault Dean because I talk to the TARDIS all the time, so I have no ground to stand on. "Couldn't Cas or Nick just say something and just poof us to Enfield?" Sam asked, almost as one Cas and I both said "I do not poof." Dean started laughing at this; in hindsight it was rather funny. Cas spoke up then "In any case it would be impossible to get an exact fix on the location the witches are using and "poof" in due to the mystical energy radiating from their location." "Besides, they most likely have the place warded against magic teleportation and possibly Angel teleports as well, so unless you'd like yourself scattered across Maine…" I chime in. "No driving's fine" Sam replies. With that our gear is loaded into the Impala, and we all scramble in. Dean is of course driving, Sam is riding shotgun, and Cas and I are filling out the back seats. Now that our preparations are complete we set out for Enfield, Maine, and with Dean wanting to make up for lost time he floors it.


	5. Drinks, Lore, and Murder

Chapter 5: Several Drinks, a Multitude of Murders, and a Dash of Lore.

The trip took roughly six hours by the time we arrived in Enfield we were all exhausted. "All right let's go kill some witches." Dean mutters as we pull into town "No." Sam almost yells "We are all tired, what is a bunch of worn out hunters going to be able to do to a Coven of witches that has already killed several hunters?" "We need to rest first then we will attack." Cas and I nod at this "Fine" Dean mutters a bit begrudgingly "We will check into a Hotel for the night." The Hotel was a grungy little place off the main road, one which I assume had not seen better days since the Nixon Administration. After ordering two rooms one for myself, and the other for Sam and Dean to share (as Cas has no need to sleep being an Angel), Dean went to go hit a bar dragging poor Cas with him.

Sam and I were better behaved and opted to stay behind to try and find out more about the Coven. After three hours of searching we had three new pieces of information. The first, a mysterious string of deaths occurred in the 1500s in Enfield where the victims had been killed in what was ascribed by the police of the time as gang murders. The police eventually found all the victim's bodies inside an abandoned factory. The reports detailed how the victims were completely drained of blood, which had then been used to paint "Wiccan black magic symbols" on the walls. The reports were sent to the church in order to inform them of "The Witch Craft which is invading the township" the rest was hidden away and the whole thing forgotten. The only reason we found what we did was because the papers were lost before they could be destroyed and had been recovered in the 1990s after renovating the underground of the old police station. The second was that a demonic energy rift fault line runs smack dab right through Enfield. ("Why is this?" I hear you ask, answer: because it's Maine and all kinds of freaky shit happens in Maine. That's why King writes such great books he lives in Maine which is a supernatural cesspool.) The third was a recent string of missing person's cases around root 503 which just happened to pass by the now abandoned factory. In total fifteen people were reported missing ranging from eleven years of age to fifty seven.

Cas stumbled in at around 2:30 am shouldering Dean who was fairly drunk. After I gave Dean something to take the edge of his drunken stupor, Sam began explaining to the two what we found. He was explaining it with great detail on how witches had come to Enfield and the ritualistic murders which had ensued. I felt inclined to let him explain the lore and instead began double checking and cleaning my weapons. After everything was explained and Dean was once again cognizant of his surroundings he and Sam departed to their room, while Cas and I stayed up to continue research. I was used to the long nights and little sleep, one of the perks of being a hunter and having persistent Insomnia.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys hope you're enjoying it so far just a couple of things. First thank you to everyone who's viewed my story, second** please leave a review **I have no way of knowing if people like my work unless you tell me. On that note if anyone has suggestions for a Dimension (TV show, Movie, Book) my characters should visit feel free to comment. I'll try to update this work 3 times a month (these first 8 or so chapters are here because they've been sitting on my computer for months and I really wasn't sure about publishing them thanks to my friend who spurred me on!) Lastly the action will start to ramp up in the next few chapters I'm just a world builder, I like having a solid foundation before diving in.**

The Weary TimeLord


	6. Ensnared in an Ambuscade

Chapter 6: Ensnared in an Ambuscade.

In the morning we set out in the impala for the site of the abandoned factory as we assumed this new Coven was using the same place as it would be a weak point in the demonic rift from the previous rituals, that and it was our only lead. The site was across town and took about forty-five minutes to get to. Once we arrive we check our weapons again, after all this is not our first time on the job and you don't want your gun jamming mid witch fight. After all our weapons were checked over Sam spoke up "So should we scout this place out, or are we throwing caution to the wind and running in guns blazing?" "You say that as if we do that all the time." I chuckle a little, as Sam gives me an incredulous look. At this point Dean took over "Alright, we have no idea what the witches have got in there so we need to be careful, can you sense anything Cas?" "No, nothing at all… this is unsettling." "Ok, we're going in then" Dean mutters.

Time jump roughly 20 min.

"Fuck this, we're pinned down" I yell as I crouch with the guys behind several shipping crates. Sam and Dean are busy firing off rounds at the witches and hitting them with pinpoint accuracy. Cas is taking a slightly less sophisticated approach, he simply goes up to them and blasts them away with a sawed off shotgun. "Easy there Rambo" Dean calls out. "Who is Ram-Bow" Cas inquires while gunning down another witch. "Ugh" I mutter "Well you can say it now Dean, this was a trap after all." "Yes, great it was a trap, now can we focus on not dying?" Dean replies. At that moment a witch moves to hit Dean and I fire off a surge of yellow electricity from my hands frying the witch to a skeletal crisp. "Be careful will you." I yell as Dean moves to another piece of cover. "Ok I have had enough of this shit can we rush them?" "Fine!" Dean yells, Sam finishes shooting down one witch and jumps behind a shipping crate next to us. Cas has crouched behind a structural support beam. "What's the plan" Sam calls out. "Box them in and take them out, we'll work in pairs." "Cas, Nick, you guys want the south end?" "Well I'm not married to it we could take the north side, although I don't want to shortchange you and Sam." I reply jokingly. "Ok let's get to work, Nick want to do the honors" Dean asks "I'd love to" I reply "Light em' up!" I yell as I charge from cover yellow light and lightning pouring from my body.

I incinerate the first three witches that charge Cas and I with a blaze of lightning while unsheathing Galadhrim from her scabbard. I busy myself hacking down a witch in front of me when suddenly a gunshot rings out behind me. A witch was about to stab me with a ceremonial dagger and Cas had shot her saving my life in the process. "Thanks brother" I yell while infusing my sword with my magic. (You've seen me do that before, the blade starts glowing yellow and the next thing you know I'm burning through people as I swing my blade.) As my blade ignites I swing at the closest witch severing her head and cauterizing the stump left behind. By this point Cas was running low on shotguns shells, I threw him my dagger once he finally ran out and he started helping me cut down the witches. "Can you cover me?" "I'm trying to rig a locator spell to find out what is causing the magical interference." "Yes" replied Cas as he sliced up another witch. Having constructed my spell I let it fly, we moved through the bay of the factory and into a stone hallway with scratch marks on the walls. Moving further along as the spell stayed ahead of us we were sure to keep a lookout for any unwanted surprises. As we neared the end of the corridor we came upon a door covered in a multitude of symbols. I stuck my hand out putting it near the door but not touching it. The magic radiating from the symbols were simply a precursor of what lay beyond the door. "This magic is old, and yet it is weak" I state "Yes, I feel it too; it does not belong in this universe." We very carefully pry the door open to find a stair case leading down into darkness. I try the light switch "Of course it doesn't work that would be too easy." I mutter. We switch on flashlights and continue following the locator spell down the steps.

After trudging downwards for quite some time we begin to notice blood markings and even more scratch marks. "It appears something has been dragged down these steps many times." I remark "Perhaps the victims were dragged down here" Cas replies. We continued down eventually coming to what appeared to be an old storage area where a horrendous sight greeted our eyes. The floor was covered in bloody sigils and the corpses of the fifteen missing people. "My God, all these people" "The witches will pay for their crimes" Cas barely restraining the anger in his voice replies. Tracking the rest of the spell I move past the butchered bodies into an adjoining room with blood trailing to it "Shit, Cas we've got a problem" I yell back to him. Cas comes in after me, the room is littered with even more blood sigils, scraps of spells, and scrawled incantations. At the center of the room is an enormous blue portal of mystical energy. "That is not good" Cas says "Cas do you ever realize how funny your deadpan humor is?" I ask as he looks at me quizzically. As we are studying certain symbols on the surrounding bodies the portal lets out an eerie screeching noise and a wave of blue energy which looks almost like fire throws Cas and I to the ground. Then the portal began to expand pulling in huge chucks of concrete, steel, and several corpses. "Cas, get Sam and Dean and get out of here" "I'm going to try to force the portal closed" I yell to him. "Exerting yourself like that and pushing your magic might kill you!" "I know that but if this portal cannot be stopped it will destroy the town maybe even the world now go." As Cas turned to leave I pulled off my trench coat and handed it to him after pocketing my Sonic Screwdriver. "Here take this, my friend Daniel Jackson gave me this coat I don't want it destroyed if things go bad."

"Good luck Nick" "Thanks Cas, now run!" I command. As Cas runs to warn Sam and Dean I refocus me attention on the shimmering blue portal in front of me, it has doubled in size since our talk and is continuing to expand. I begin by forming a magic barrier to slow its progression and I start working on spells to counter act the portal entirely. After several unsuccessful attempts I decide to shift the portal to another dimension by doing so the portal will certainly close but I would be lost. "Hmm, a small price to pay, I've had a good run." With that I pour all my efforts into shifting the portal elsewhere. There was a drawback to shifting the portal, in order to actually shift it the portal needs lots of energy, this energy was highly erratic and had started to create a feedback loop. The loop caused blue lightning to arc in currents around the room randomly. I knew it was dangerous but I had to keep going, the loop struck back at me suddenly and all I could do was scream in agony as blue lightning burned my body and began rending the flesh from my bones. I smelled barbecue and saw the portal start to shift just as I passed out from the excruciating spasms of pain wracking my body.


	7. Noble Words

Chapter 7: Noble Words i.e. where am I and What the Hell is this Place?

I awoke slowly, my body would not respond at first and in some ways I wish I'd stayed unconscious awhile longer. I was greeted with immense pain everywhere along my body. As such I did the only logical thing I screamed like hell. As I opened my eyes and sight returned I could see how badly the energy from the portal had mangled me. My right leg was broken and twisted behind me, the first three fingers of my left hand were bent clean back, and I could see a rib poking out of my side while feeling several more. I have a high tolerance for pain always have, but this was something new. "Fuck!" Using my right hand I pull my right leg around and snap it together with a crunch. I then move to fix the fingers on my left hand pulling them straight. Using my newly fixed left hand I smash my fist against the rib breaking it more but pushing it back inside the open wound "GAHHH FUCK!" then my magic side starts taking over as yellow light emanates from the wounds healing them. "Well what's a few more scars anyway" I mutter.

I do my best to stand and after catching my breath I look around. I appear to be in a grove of trees next to a shimmering lake, farther on I can see a stone path leading off into a forest. Groaning from pain I move to inspect the trees, I notice the grove contains a variety of different trees and many of them are similar to ones found in Japan on Earth. Just from where I am standing I can see trees which bear close resemblance to East Asian Cherry trees, Japanese Maples, and Plum Blossoms, "beautiful" I murmur. While this place is lovely I can't help but think out loud "Where am I? and what the hell is this place?" Deciding that I should probably try to find a town or settlement to figure out where I am and how to get home I take one last look around making sure my Sonic Screwdriver and sword are with me. As I set out I move parallel to the path making sure to stay in the brush and out of the sight line of anyone who may come down the path. Looking up for the first time I notice the sky is a bright blue and the sun is past its noon orbit. "That will make my journey easier" I muss to myself.

 **Author's Note**

 **I know this chapter is small but I write them when I have time. With a full time job it's tough, I know I said 3 chapters a month but I'm going to try for 5 for October simply because some of these are small ones.**

 **The Weary TimeLord.**


	8. Saving a Life and Being Saved

Chapter 8: Saving a Life and Being Saved.

My routine of staying in the brush just close enough to the path without being seen continues for several hours. Eventually I notice what appears to be torch light ahead of me on the road while my first instinct is to stay hidden I hear yelling and then terrified screams coming from the area. It's at this point I begin falling instinctively into my Ranger training. (I became a ranger in the Araluen Fiefdom around the same time Halt was training Will Treaty.) I stalk quickly and silently through the undergrowth until I come upon a wagon surrounded by eight knights in total carrying banners I am unfamiliar with. Next to the cart I see a young woman; she is in her mid-twenties I believe judging by my quick appraisal. What is somewhat unusual however is that the woman has silvery white hair, pale skin, red eyes, jet black horns, and a tail, and giant bat like wings which are both white like crisp snow. I am initially uncertain as to who I should side with so I use my second sight to ascertain the group's auras. It surprised me slightly but the knights all possessed swirling red and black auras, while the woman held a shimmering white one. My magic has always been reliable in the past; as such I'm not going to start doubting it now.

Having made up my mind to help the woman I draw **Galadhrim** from her scabbard as I do not know if guns will work here as of yet. As I ignite the blade and allow my magic to course through my veins I set the sword to incapacitate and not kill. I leap at the nearest man faster than could be perceived by most, and in a flurry of lightning I slice him down his middle and he collapses to the ground unconscious and unharmed as my blade is freed from his body. The remaining knights are taken aback with the sudden take down of their comrade; however one of the older ones quickly rallies them into fighting formation. _Hmm, they're using the Draconic Flank and Breach Defense_ I think to myself as they encircle me. I crack my neck and leap over the circle impaling one of the knights and blasting another with lightning causing him to slip into unconsciousness. One of the younger knights charges me swinging his blade in an enraged haphazard pattern. I parry his uncoordinated strike and slice downward relieving him of his hand and blade. As I knock him away I spin myself slicing another man in the chest at a horizontal angle. The man I ran through with my sword falls to the ground in an uncoordinated mess. This leaves four men still able to fight, three fully armed and one missing his hand. Two of the remaining knights rush me, while the other goes to check on the handless one that had fallen to the side. "Ok, I'm tired of this now!" I mutter with that I move as a blur making a series of quick slashes at the two men charging me. When I finish they remain standing for just an instant before falling into a pile, and slumped together on the path. This leaves just two, my tactical mind sings out. I rush the two remaining knights who are bent together on the road. I grab the one uninjured knight and hoist him high above the ground with my right hand; he displays a quick look of terror at my strength before I run him through with Galadhrim.

The younger knight who lost his hand is trying to crawl away from me and having little success. He does not concern me however and I move to check on the woman who is hiding behind the wheel of her cart. Having made sure to sheath **Galadhrim** I approach the woman slowly. "Are you alright Milady?" I ask in a quiet voice making sure to use Milady as a sign of my respectful intentions. The woman slowly moves from her hiding spot "Yes…" she stutters out. She looks skeptical as if she'd seen something she could not quite believe. I extend my hand to help her up which she takes albeit tentatively. As I help her to move around to the side of the cart I do not notice the young knight drawing his dagger. He was aiming for her head but his position combined with him using his left arm caused the dagger to hit me instead. The only thing I can do is look down at the blade poking through my chest and think _Well Shit_ as the pain overwhelms me. Just before I black out I see the woman rush over to the knight and sucker punch the young man and then I fall unconscious into the deep void.

 **Author's Note**

 **Yes I know another small one but more chapters will be forthcoming.**

 **The Weary TimeLord**


	9. Unfamiliar Territory

Chapter 9: Unfamiliar Territory.

It was a struggle; I could not see, there was nothing only blackness, a dark void stretched out around me. I tried to move but found I was floating and there was nothing solid on which to brace myself. Then as I float around a bright white light stings my eyes and blisters my skin, and I can hear voices. "I am sorry your Ladyship but his wound was severe this human will die" a female voice speaks "He is not human and he is strong, besides he cannot die I WILL NOT allow it! Not after finding him again!" another woman speaks up cutting through the darkness her voice tinted by barely restrained emotion. Just as the woman says this I open my eyes, the light is painful and my throat feels rough and parched. I wheeze out several painful breaths as I try sitting up, however a gentle yet firm hand holds me still. I look up realizing it was the same woman I had seen at the cart after those knights had been dealt with. She is now wearing a black top which barely contains her bust, as well as a matching semi-skirt that flows down in the back complete with black stockings and stylish yet comfortable shoes. The outfit is adorned with ruby like gems and a head band with a large red jewel pulls the display together. "You should not move, your wound is not fully healed." After the woman says this she moves away from me and I realize I am lying in a bed in what appeared to be a small bay of some sort, not only that but that I am naked as well.

I immediately jump up from where I had been lying and dash to a pair of curtains which I proceed to hide behind. "Stop moving, you'll reopen your wound" she yells out. I roll my eyes after brushing my hand across my newest scar where I had been hit by the dagger. "Milady, I am not human, I have already healed my injuries." "Now then if you would be so kind where are my clothes?" Now being able to look at the woman properly she is stunning. Her body is perfectly proportioned to be alluring, from her big full breasts to the sway of her slim hips and round ass. Even her massive wings and dainty tail help add to her charm. The woman crosses the room to a wardrobe, her pale skin shining in the light. "I apologize for stripping you but I wanted to make sure your wound was healing, as for your clothes they had been so torn apart that I threw them away." After saying all this, she produces a pair of clothes which she hands to me after moving close to me in a way that could be construed as sensual. I quickly grab the clothes from her which consisted of a pair of brown-tan pants, underwear, a grey button up shirt, and a pair of black sneakers. "Thank you." With that I duck down and reappear a few minutes later fully clothed. "Oh, I never said, but thank you for saving me; I'm the Doctor by the way." I smile at her and extend my hand, _it occurs to me she might not know what a handshake is_ but the thought is quickly subdued as she takes my hand and shakes it as she gives a smile that warms my old cold hearts. "I'm Vellantha, and forgive me but what kind of a name is the Doctor?" "What are you really called?" she asks me a puzzled expression on her face. "The Doctor is the name I chose, to honor a promise I made, and it is the only name I have that matters." Vellantha as I now know her seems unhappy with my answer and shows a pained expression as if I'd just shot a puppy, but she quickly regains her composure and accepts it.

Now that I am fully up and around I scan the room for a better understanding of where I am. The room looks very cozy with a simple wood floor, tan painted walls, and a few assorted lamps to add ambiance. The bed I had been on was in one corner with the wardrobe adjacent to it. A desk occupied the other corner along with a laptop?! This really struck me as odd because the last thing I remembered was fighting medieval knights with swords. I hadn't really expected this level of technology, _eh; maybe this universe is similar to the Apprentice Adept Universe where Magic and Science combine._ Beyond the desk were a couch and a TV as well as a brown leather recliner. It was at this point I noticed another woman in the room I assumed it was the same one from before that said I was going to die. "Hello there" I said smiling as I sauntered up to her. She looked similar to whatever Vellantha was, however she had blue skin and her wings and tail were jet black. As I stood in the room my mind was turning in circles looking at both women. _The wings, skin, horns, and tail all scream demon and they're evil but I keep reading their auras and they are a consistent white color, and very bright at that._ The blue looking one seemed rather scared and glanced over at Vellantha several times. "Sorry if I scared you" I murmur as I step back. "Leave us" Vellantha commands the smaller woman, who quickly obliges by disappearing through a door.

"Would you care to accompany me to the balcony it's a lovely night." she says as she gestures towards a door with a wave of her hand. "Certainly, but if I might impose first, where is my sword and my Sonic Screwdriver" I reply. Smiling quickly she pulls out a phone and proceeds to make a phone call, a few minutes later the same woman I'd seen earlier comes in carrying **Galadhrim** she makes sure not to scrape even the scabbard on the ground. She does appear to have some trouble due to the weapons' weight, after reaching me she kneels and presents the sword to me. I take up my weapon quickly, yet gently, she then produces my Sonic from her coat pocket "I do not know if this was the other item you requested, but it was all I could find" she whispers as she shrinks back. I take my Sonic as well and after I check over both items for damage and find none I thank her and she scurries away. I slip my Sonic into my pants pocket and affix **Galadhrim** to my right side, after this I grimace slightly. I guess Vellantha notices my discomfort as she comes over with a worried expression.


	10. A Lilim Lady and a Lord of Time

Chapter 10: A Lilim Lady and a Lord of Time.

"Is not everything to your liking, just say what the problem is and I shall have it rectified immediately." She states this as if it was a perfectly normal remark, which I find odd. "Well, the other lady who was just in here she seemed terrified; I'd hate to think I scared her that much" I muss quietly. "I believe that Lyda was worried about how I might react if she conversed with you." Vellantha replies with a sweet smile as her ruby red eyes glimmer with mischief. "I would hope you wouldn't punish her simply because I talked with her." I say while I regard her keenly. Vellantha then steps forward and enter twines her arm with my own and guides me onto the balcony, "not at all my dear Doctor."

As we step out into the cool night air I gain my first look at this new world. The sky is dark as one could expect but the moon was red like blood. Strange yet beautiful trees of grey twisted bark with blue and green leaves cover the landscape, a multitude of unique and new fruits hang down from each branch. The ground was a deep black color yet it looked healthy and vibrant. All in all it was a pretty environment to look at, in a Tim Burton sort of way. _The foliage and color combinations remind me of the dark forests of Xanth in a way._ This is a very beautiful realm I murmur. "Thank you, it's called Rathengalia and I worked hard in commanding the Demon Lord's forces to free this place from The Order's control" Vellantha tells me happily. Rathengalia's boundary is comprised of about one third of this continent." Vellantha states with pride. "Very nice and where are we now?" I ask with barely restrained curiosity. "We are in the castle at the heart of this realm." She replies. "I take it you are the ruler of this realm then?" I mutter thoughtfully. "Yes, in a way I was gifted Rathengalia for my work in battle against The Order, while I do answer to the Demon Lord; Rathengalia is relatively autonomous in the daily goings on." Vellantha answers me smiling.

"That's actually a great Segway, who and what are you exactly?' I ask casually. "I'm a Mamono, specifically a Lilim which is a unique type of Succubus. You see when the current Demon Lord took over thousands of years ago she changed all monsters into women types who love men and care for them as husbands. She did this because she cares about Humans and wants peace between them and monster kind." She paused for a moment I think so the words could sink in. "So now there are no true monsters just monster girls who need husbands to love and care for, sounds too good to be true, why do you need the men?" I ask skeptically. "While many Mamano can eat what humans eat, we also get sustenance from a man's spirit energy which is found in large quantities in semen" she replies rather bashfully.

All the while Vellantha is telling me this I am using my second sight to discern whether she is lying to me or not, so far she has been completely truthful in her statements. "Ok then, here are two questions I want you to answer truthfully, but be warned I will know if you are lying to me; and believe me that's not something you want to do." "Ok, I'll answer any question I can" she says sheepishly. "Good, number one are the men harmed in any way when you partake of their spirit energy, what I mean by that is are Mamono draining the men of their life force and killing them?' I glare at her with my full age coming to bear. "NO not at all, in fact we share energies, they give us spirit energy and we give our men demonic energy so they will have the same lifespan as we do!" Vellantha says while looking truly horrified at my suggestion.

"Alright" I say quickly. "I didn't mean to upset you, second question the men you take as husbands they do get to live a life outside of sex. You don't just chain them in the basement and have sex with them nonstop right?" Vellantha covers her mouth with her hand and lets out a quick giggle at this. "Yes Doctor, while we do have sex a lot, and may I say it's because we do enjoy it, not just for feeding purposes, our husbands do have lives, friends, jobs, besides us, like any relationship we do things together."

She pauses and clears her throat "Of course I wouldn't know what that's like as I've never…" but her voice trails off. "Oh, oh god I'm so sorry" I quickly begin apologizing as I made her reveal something personal about herself in front of a complete stranger. "It's alright Doctor, in fact it's quite nice to talk with someone about all this." _This is nice_ I thought to myself and Vellantha hasn't tried to attack me yet. _It must be my aura and the fact Vellantha saw my abilities which have kept her at bay._ I wasn't sure how long we had been standing on the balcony but the peaceful night was shattered when Lyda came running in "Your Ladyship the Demon Lord is here!"


	11. Two Lords and a Cross Examination

Chapter 11: Two Lords and a Cross Examination.

Vellantha moves towards Lyda faster than I would have thought possible. "What exactly did she say Lyda?" Vellantha looks down on the other woman with surprise. "Her Lordship said for me to fetch you and your visitor immediately, your ladyship, she is in the main hall" Lyda looks scared. I move from the balcony to stand next to Vellantha "Well you heard Lyda; she said immediately, I think it's best we don't keep her Lordship waiting." "You're right Doctor".

With that Vellantha leads me out the door of the room and down several exquisite stone hallways lined with beautiful paintings, tapestries, and assortments of displays. _Vellantha certainly has a beautiful home; I should complement her on it later._ We ascend a stone staircase with windows that give a wonderful view of the countryside. We walk to a set of imposing double doors, which swing open as we approach _hmm must be automatic._ Beyond the doors lies a beautiful grand hall fit for fine dining. Huge stained glass windows line each walls allowing red light to pour in and fill the hall. Polished wood rafters with sculpted decorations which I assume are house crests adorn the ceiling. The floor is made of polished marble, long tables of dark wood are set in rows along the floor. At the front of the hall stands what appears to be two ornate thrones made of ivory and grey leather. A large chandelier of interwoven metal and glass works as the room's centerpiece and brings everything together.

Standing at the center of the room was an elegant woman wearing a black dress which could barely pass for clothing as it covered very little. Her skin was pale but not sickly so, her hair was white and draped down past her shoulders. Two black horns curled neatly about her head. Six huge white wings curl about the woman; and her eyes are a deep red color. _She's the spitting image of Vellantha._ _Interesting, I'll file that away for later._ Vellantha bows quickly while clasping the ornate sigil necklace around her throat which I had failed to notice earlier, " **Please my dear, stand-up"** the woman speaks with a sweet voice " **There's no need to stand on ceremony with me."** I could tell while her voice was sweet, it could command authority at a moment's notice. **"Now then who is this"** the woman motioned to me. "This is the Doctor, he saved me from several Knights of the Order" Vellantha smiles slightly. "Doctor, may I introduce my mother the Demon Lord, Lilith." Vellantha motions toward the woman before me. _Ah that explains the resemblance, but I thought they were sisters they both look like they're in their 20s._ "Good to meet you" I say as I extend my hand. "Lilith takes it and shakes curtly. " **Likewise, but tell me Doctor was it?" "Why would you save Vellantha, and what do you expect in return?"** She regards me with a gaze that would level most people. "Nothing madam, I was raised to help others; when I saw those knights surrounding her I simply did what I thought was best." "As for returns, I want nothing only a way home." She laughs at this " **You are not what I expected, I have been watching your aura and while you speak the truth, I feel there is more to the story. But first come have a seat"** With that she motions Vellantha and I to a table. Vellantha and I sit together while the Demon Lord moves around the table to take a seat facing us.

" **Now please tell us your tale Doctor, and leave nothing out."** she says the last part with a stern intensity. "I'm the Doctor, which is the name I took in order to keep a promise." She nods for me to keep going "I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey which resides in the constellation of Kasterborous in the heart of the Medusa Cascade." I stop talking as both ladies look confused "What is a Medusa Cascade" Vellantha inquires. **"More importantly what is a Time Lord?"** "May I, a visual representation might help?" I pull my Sonic Screwdriver from my pants pocket. The Demon Lord nods her approval. Looking around I spot a silver serving tray "This will work for projection" Using the tray as a reflector I attune my Sonic to project a hologram (In color of course, what do you think this is) and I project a picture of Gallifrey. "This is my home world which is located here in the constellation of Kasterborous, and this is the Medusa Cascade." "So it's a star system?" Vellantha replies with almost a droll wit as if she had been reading from a script. "Yes" I say happily "As for what a Time Lord is that's really just what my species are called, we were the first ones in our universe to discover time travel and harness it for our use." **"I see, and that is how you arrived here you willed yourself to our world?"** the Demon Lord shows no sign of any emotion and remains statuesque.

"No we, my kind that is grew sentient living machines called a TARDIS they are what allow us to travel in time and space; even to other universes or realities." At this point Vellantha very nicely interrupts me "So how did you get here, did you use your uh TARDIS?" "No, sadly not I fell through a portal from the world I was in and I landed along the road where I met you. Speaking of which something that's been bugging me that land was green and yet here it's not why is that?" "Wait just a minute" Vellantha nearly shouts at me "That portal you fell through was from last week! It closed days ago. " I was shocked at this it had been a whole week, not only that but I was apparently trapped as well. "Ok not a problem I'll figure something out." I mutter with a less than convincing enthusiasm. "As for why it was green there and not here, well that's based on the ecosystem, we were in regions near The Order" Vellantha replies. "Ok, I see."

" **I believe I speak for Vellantha when I say we will do all we can to help you return home if that is your wish." "But one last question: Your eyes are wrong; they are old while you look young, how is this possible?"** Vellantha glanced at me quickly but did not otherwise react as if she had expected this news. This surprised me as I found it rather odd. I'm a Time Lord we live a long time, when our bodies die we can regenerate." "Regeneration is a unique process; it destroys the body while completely rebuilding it in a new way, so a whole new body means new face, hair, skin color, eye color, etc." "So you've regenerated before?" Vellantha asks looking rather stolid. "Yes, fourteen times in total with fifteen total incarnations so far" I smile at the two ladies to reassure them.

 **Author's Note** **:** **(The Regeneration limit was a throwaway line from The Deadly Assassin a Classic Who story, as a reason for the Master to be dying and have him steal more Regenerations. And with the Doctor being able to infinitely Regenerate in New Who I find the whole idea of a Regeneration limit to be a stupid short sighted creation which should remain forever locked away. As such I'm completely ignoring it and it does not exist in this setting.)**

"But to answer your question your Lordship I am 19,876 years old." "While that is older than most, I am young when compared to my fellow Time Lords, I am still a teenager in my society, as I am the equivalent of being 19 years old." "My eyes reveal my age because as the old saying goes, the eyes are the mirror to the soul." The pair's almost negligible reaction has me puzzled. _Usually when one expounds on being an alien, possessing time travel, and being for all intents and purposes immortal barring extenuating circumstances there's more a sense of shock and awe with a dab of confusion or fear. But with these two there's nothing, absolutely nothing no reaction at all. Blimey quite humbling I suppose._


	12. Grand Tour

Chapter 12: Grand Tour.

Vellantha seemed to be trying to stop herself from saying something while the Demon Lord regarded me with an almost happy expression. "So you've had different forms, do they all look like this" Vellantha gestures to me. "Yes, I always look similar to this, sometimes I have a new hair color or a different nose but over all this is what I look like." With that the Demon Lord claps her hand together startling Vellantha and I from staring at each other. **"Right, now that my questions are out of the way how about you take a tour of the castle grounds with us?"** She motions towards the door. I let Vellantha go ahead of me and waited for the Demon Lord to do the same. "Go ahead madam" **"Thank you Doctor, and please call me Lilith."** With that she moved past me and into the corridor.

I moved to follow the two; Vellantha moved next to me and began describing parts of the castle in more detail with insights into their history such as. "This tapestry was made in the Zipangu Region, it depicts the battle between the Chief God and the Demon Lord and her Husband." I nod quickly, while the tapestry was beautiful and very intricate in its design the subject matter hit too close to home for me and I moved on rather hurriedly. I was so intent on moving beyond the tapestry I failed to notice my companions were no longer with me. Turning around I could see they were speaking quietly huddled together. Before I could approach the two women they broke from their conversation and headed towards me.

"Doctor I wish to show you something very special to me." Vellantha spoke showing off the brightest smile I think I've ever seen. She moved with an energetic yet purposeful stride, turning down another massive hallway I follow Vellantha with Lilith bringing up the back. We eventually reach a set of large wood doors which are similar to the ones for the grand hall. The only difference in these doors was the ornate flower pattern carved into the wood. The doors swung open to reveal a beautiful roof top garden. Now when I say roof I really mean huge extravagant garden with four different levels spread over a massive stone patio with built in water features. Yeah that type of 'roof'.

"Wow" was all I could think to say, the sight was breath taking. I began walking through the gardens looking at all the strange plants. "This is why I travel, to see new lands and explore new cultures" I laughed out loud. "I am glad you approve of my horticultural choices Doctor." Vellantha flashes me yet another grin.

Vellantha came up beside me and grabbed my hand; she pulled me along a path towards a hedge maze. I looked back at Lilith who was only smiling and shaking her head happily. We ran through the maze hand in hand; a light breeze blew by and the red light of the moon shone down on us creating an almost idyllic atmosphere. We had been walking for several minutes before Vellantha directs me to a small sitting area inside the maze. I sit down on a stone bench underneath an awning and Vellantha sat down right next to me. "This place is lovely, it must be very peaceful." Vellantha nods smiling "Yes it is rather peaceful, I often come here after a long day to clear my head and meditate." Suddenly Lilith appears out of nowhere interrupting our conversation. "Now I know what that feels like" I chuckle to myself. "What?" Vellantha asks confused "Oh nothing it's just I'm usually the one who appears and disappears at random times." **"I apologize for interrupting, but I thought it would do the Doctor well to see the town surrounding the castle if he is going to be here for an extended period of time."** "Quite a good idea" I speak up happily "I'd love to see more of the place". I notice Vellantha nods happily and show off a wonderful smile. "Why don't we show him the main square first?" she suggests.

With that we set off with Vellantha leading the way it takes about five minutes, to get down from the roof garden and onto a main walkway. As we move through the streets I notice cars and telephone wires. Overhead a bullet train flies past on a curved track and out of sight. "So how is it that you have technology like computers, phones, and cars?" I ask. "We were able to open up a portal to a world in another universe called Earth several millennia ago, what technology was found there was brought back here and integrated into our society" Vellantha explains. I ponder this as we continue to walk "Then why is it that the Order doesn't seem to have this technology?" "Oh they don't know about it yet we haven't actually used any Earth style weapons in battle by the order of the Demon Lord" she lets Lilith take it from there. **"While we possess the technology I want to wait until a tactical advantage presents itself and hit the Order in one decisive sweep to end the war, that and we need to train our soldiers to use the weapons, most of them are still used to swords."**


	13. Misplaced Anger & Ill Advised Attacks

Chapter 13: Misplaced Anger, and an Ill Advised Attack.

 **Author's Note.**

 **I know I said I wouldn't be publishing this month but I wrote this over a few days and decided to anyway. Also because of a dispute which I won't detail here I will be updating Chapters 1, and 9 through 13 so that the main female protagonist's name is no longer Druella it will now be** _ **Vellantha**_ **and the name of the kingdom will be changed to the Kingdom of Rathengalia. The rest of the stories and character's from here on out will remain the same I just didn't want to have to put up with a whining ass complaining about characterization, now onto more lighthearted pursuits.**

 **Cheers,**

 **The Weary TimeLord.**

As we continued to walk Vellantha would point out restaurants, bookstores, and shops along our route. The relative calm of our walk was shattered by three women in full Armor running up to us and in one case slithering. "Your Ladyship… and your Lordship" the lead woman stuttered out after seeing Lilith "What is it?" Vellantha asked quickly "A band of Order Knights are riding towards the main gates we believe they were separated from their garrison as they seem disorganized. Lilith seemed perfectly fine letting Vellantha handle the situation; I suppose it was her realm after all and she was an experienced tactician. "How far away are they, and how many strong?" Vellantha changed immediately from the sweet woman that had been showing off her city to a hardened battle ready warrior; this struck a question in my mind. _Why had she been scared or needed saving when I met her on the road?_

While this epiphany certainly left me curious now was not the time to ask about such things. "There are twelve total both male and female your Ladyship." the leader spoke quickly. "What can I do to help?" I ask stepping up to Vellantha. "I've seen you fight you're incredibly fast and strong; you could give us an edge if you're willing." "Certainly Milady" I reply smiling. Vellantha looks back to the three women "This is the Doctor, listen to him and follow his orders understand?" The leader of the trio was obviously irritated by this turn of events and quickly voiced her opinion. "Your Ladyship, he is but a human and inexperienced…" "ENOUGH, I should not have to explain myself to my soldiers" Vellantha huffed. "However I will indulge your questions, he is not human; in fact he is one of the Ancient Races." At the mention of the so called Ancient Races the three women immediately changed their demeanor and actually took several steps back, or slithers as the case may be. "Secondly he is thousands of years old, and from what I've seen personally he has more of a fighting spirit than most of the Demon Army." Vellantha looked really angry now. _Remind me never to piss her off._ The three ladies bow to me "We will take your orders Doctor, what would you have us do?"

I smile brightly hoping to calm the three ladies in front of me as they seem quite uneasy. "Right, because there are only twelve we should hit them hard and fast." I look over to Vellantha "How would you like this done, personally I'd prefer to avoid bloodshed if possible." "I agree, let us see if you live up to your chosen name Doctor." With the plan set to incapacitate and not kill our adversaries I waved my hand creating a series of intricate symbols which opens a personal dimensional portal. I unbuckle Galadhrim from my belt and place her in the swirling vortex where I know my sword will be safe. Having stored my main and apparently only weapon as I had been unable to locate the pair of pistols I'd originally come with I turned again towards the three soldiers.

After scrutinizing the warriors in front of me I decide on a plan to play the Order idiots into a trap. "I look human so what if I appear to be running away from here with you, what's your name?" I point to the leader of the trio "I am Callia Dasnara" she replies with an air of grace and nobility. "Wonderful to meet you." I shake her hand while the other two soldiers introduce themselves as "Yumika and Wendalia. "You, Callia will appear to be chasing me as if to recapture me from fleeing, and of course the self-righteous supposed goody Order Knights will come to my 'aid' as it were" The three nod, while Vellantha looks on with an approving yet mischievous grin plastered on her face. I move over to Yumika and Wendalia, "You two can sneak behind the band of Knights and flank them; when they surround Callia and I then you can hit them from behind." "We'll do our bit once you hit them." With everything set I gave everyone my normal salute (Left hand in a closed fist positioned at an angle over my second heart on my right side) strangely this elicited another huge and happy smile from Vellantha.


	14. Time Lord, Traveler, Soldier, Doctor

Chapter 14: Time Lord, Traveler, Soldier, Doctor.

 **Author's Note**

 **I know it's been a while since I published but here's the next chapter. Yes it's short, I took a longer break over Summer than I intended, life gets in the way, and now work. But I will be publishing another chapter by the end of this month and now that I'm back on a schedule these should be appearing more regularly with any luck.**

 **The Weary TimeLord.**

Once we were all agreed Wendalia and Yumika moved to take their positions and I began an all-out sprint like a bat out of hell. After reaching what I presumed to be adequate distance between myself and the city I began to scream for help to add to the theatricality of the moment and give my act some credibility. "Help me!" "Please help!" Callia on my instructions had waited for two minutes before giving chase and was now pursuing me at a steady run or slither in her case. The Order Knights reacted to my overblown performance exactly as planned. As soon as they'd seen me they had begun a full gallop in my direction yelling things like " **Worry not civilian ye shall be saved from the clutches of thy monstrous torment."** And other dictums including but not limited to " **The Order will be victorious and vanquish the Monster Scourge for the Chief God!** " or **"Protect the weakling from that hideous monster!"** Yeah that one really got on me nerves _Weakling Ha! You'll soon see! Assholes!_ The hideous monster comment irked me as well, Callia, whom I assume they were referring to as she was the only one they could see was about as far away from hideous on the spectrum as you could possibly get. In fact all the ladies I had seen thus far were downright gorgeous. At this point I am so annoyed by their stupid and rather unoriginal doctrines. _I wish I could plug my ears full of wax like Ulysses did to avoid the siren's song, just for different, less beautiful reasons._

The group of Knights surrounds me and the leader an overly muscled jock type begins spouting yet another rhetoric laden speech. _Oh for the love of all that is good and holy, again with the speech!_ Having surrounded me the knights began firing magic at Callia, and failing to hit her in quite a miserable display of substandard magic. One of the mages present went way off mark and she fired a long blast that missed Callia and careened into the city itself. A huge blue explosion of energy billowed out from the point of impact with enough force to shake the ground on which I was standing. " **ENOUGH! Now you will know the full unbridled rage and fury of a Time Lord"** I scream in cold anger. With that Wendalia and Yumika spring from their hiding place behind the group and the assault begins. "Yippee Ki-Yay Motherfuckers" I yell with glee as I grab the leader by his chest plate and throw him through the air to the ground where he proceeds to do several uncoordinated cartwheels. I have no doubt he broke a few bones as I could hear several blatant snapping noises followed by incessant screaming. "Oh will you stop screaming!"

By that time Callia had arrived and sucker punched the mage that had let loose on the city and caused the massive explosion, knocking her out cold. "That is for the peoples of Rathengalia you Bitch!" she screamed. Callia started to beat the woman over and over; seeing this I quickly deflect the sword strike of one of the knights shattering the blade and breaking his arm by snapping it in my hand before racing to Callia. "Stop, she's down Callia!" I grab her and pull her off the bloodied Knight "Lady Vellantha said to take them alive now **STOP!"** My full power coming to bear on the woman as my eyes flashed with a deep golden hue and yellow lightning surrounded my form. Fear etched its way along her face and the terror was clear as her eyes seemed wild and unfocused. Callia managed to whimper out a meek reply as I let the glow in my eyes recede from view. "Yes…you are right Doctor of course." With the unpleasant snarling over and Callia back in control of her senses we resumed the fight; Yumika was busy fighting two mages that had caught her off guard when I was yelling at Callia. Luckily Wendalia had her covered and beat the two attackers senseless from behind with a flail. _Ugh that's going to leave a mark or two._

I launch myself over one of the larger guys as he tries swinging at me with a claymore which dodge as I kick him in the gut sending him crashing into a dark twisted tree. Yumika drop kicked another woman from the Order in the head while Callia was crossing blades with a rather brutish man. Callia ended the fight easily enough by running the man clean through his chest and out his back with her sword. I was initially horrified until I realized the man was unharmed _huh neat magic._ With the shock wearing off I grab another woman from the Order and throw her towards the rest of her allies dazing them. The odds were equal now with four on each side. While I can and will fight to protect the innocent I do not relish violence, as such I walked forward with my hands held in a non-threatening position. "Please stop, I do not enjoy violence in any case you will not be harmed if you surrender." I was reading the auras of the four Order Knights as I said this, and even though what I said was true I did expect quite a bit of pushback. **"You expect us to believe that after you four decimated our forces; I would rather die an honorable death!"** the man who'd spoken stepped forward with an incredulous look on his face. "Well now you're just being stupid, we're stronger and faster than you are. Please lay down your weapons no one else needs to get hurt." When the Order Knights made no such move to surrender I scowled and motioned to the three Mamono warriors behind me. "Watch them would you? I'm going to check on the wounded."

I move over to the leader of the group who was still on the ground from where I had thrown him earlier and was now unconscious. I begin concentrating and the familiar yellow glow of regeneration energy pools around my hands **"Stop him! He'll kill the commander!"** one of the younger women yells out. I couldn't be bothered to look back as she tried to charge me I was busy after all, thankfully Yumika had me covered and stopped the woman with a well-placed leg swipe. I used the regenerative energy to heal the man's wounds and nit the broken bones and tissue back together. When my patch job was finished the man awoke and I helped him up.

With that I continue checking over the other Knights healing them and easing their pain where necessary. Once my job was finished I turned back towards the four Knights I had originally propositioned with surrender. "You see, we mean no harm but they will protect their home…" I motion the Callia, Yumika, and Wendalia. "…And **I** will protect the innocent." A quick word and a threatening look from the Order Commander I had just healed cowed any fighting spirit that remained in their ranks. The knights auras had started to fluctuate becoming less red and gaining a semi white color and I watched this with a particular interest. _Normally auras don't shift that fast, how…curious._ With the Order force stopped as a potential threat we journey back to the city with the soldiers each held in step with the Mamono warriors. After all their auras might be changing but I still didn't have any reason to trust these Order soldiers. What's that old saying after all? I wouldn't trust them as far as I could throw them? (Admittedly the context of such a quote loses its bite considering I was in fact able to throw the soldiers quite a distance, but that's just a matter of semantics.)

As I come to the main gates I can see a throng of people running about trying to attend to the damage from the stray magic blast during our fight. I see an entire city block has been leveled trapping humans and monsters under tons of rubble. My mind immediately switches gears into triage mode. With the thought of rescuing injured in the forefront of my mind I race at super speed over to the wreckage of a destroyed building where a woman with plant like features, and green tentacles (who I later learned was called a Tentacle, huh imaginative names really.) was trying to free a man pinned by the rubble. She was quite frantic and I feared her digging at the rubble would collapse the whole wall killing the man.

"Stop, if you destabilize the wall he'll be crushed. Hearing this, the woman turned to me sobbing. I analyzed the scene rapidly; the man's legs were pinned under the weight of the wall, and were undoubtedly broken. He had thankfully passed out from the pain and therefore was not flailing about which could have made his predicament worse. "Ok, what's your name?" "M… Melanie" she responded through heart rending sobs. "I'm the Doctor, now I'm going to lift this wall when I do you need to pull him clear before it breaks apart, understand?" All she could do was nod but that was enough, in a split second I had lifted the enormous wall off of the man and she pulled his body to her sobbing uncontrollably as she did so.

Quickly checking both his legs I determined the extent of his injuries. Put simply if this was any normal day in any normal world he would never walk again; thankfully things never tend to be 'normal' when I'm around. Ramping up my regenerative energies I infused his injuries with enough energy to mend his legs and wake him from his unconscious state. With the man awake and his legs healed I bid Melanie farewell and move to help someone else.

Looking around I can see monsters and humans working to save those trapped under debris. I spot Vellantha and Lilith working with Callia and a man I'd never met before on healing folks hurt in the explosion. "How can I help?" I yell to them as I reach them. "We're trying to heal as many people as we can, but so many have been injured in the explosion" Vellantha replied. Callia gave me a quick rundown of the casualties over eighty people had been injured, but so far no one had died. More people were pouring in and I was working to patch up a man that had been hit in the abdomen by pieces of an exploding window. "Doctor I could use your help over here!" Callia yelled out to me. "Give me one minute I have to finish suturing a wound." Once I was finished I moved to where Callia and the man from before were standing over a young girl who had been badly burned and is missing her left arm.

"We're going to need more equipment than what we have here" at the same time the knights we had fought came running up to us carrying large bags of medical supplies. _Ok that's lucky._ "What species is she; I need to know for my treatment." I quickly ask Callia while unpacking supplies from one of bags. "She appears to be a Beelzebub." _Ok means she's bug like, closest would be a fly. Thank god this isn't in the same vein as David Cronenberg's The Fly Universe. Ugh_ Grabbing painkillers and a syringe I have one of the Knights administer a shot to help with the pain. Normal medicine cannot regrow limbs or heal burns very well and it would take too long to set up the necessary casting circles for mystical healing. As such I'm left with only one option even if it's going to adversely affect my own health. I begin to infuse the woman with more of my regenerative energy. As it seeps into her visible changes begin to occur; burns recede and her arm begins to regrow. "She stable" I murmur then I pass out.


	15. Better Homes and Gardens

Chapter 15: Better Homes and Gardens.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am sorry that I have not posted in several months. I became fairly depressed what with family issues, my health declining and the like. Frankly I considered stopping the novel a few times. But now I am back. This chapter is short but I am working to increase the length of my future postings (No solid promises though) Posting will still be sporadic but I want to try to post a new chapter every two months. (I know that is really long time between chapters but like is hectic.)**

 **Let me know what you folks think of the new one and thank you for the support.**

 **Cheers,**

 **The Weary TimeLord.**

My mind was fuzzy and my head was pounding, but man, were these pillows soft. "Mm" I try snuggling in deeper after all I was still tired. "I am very happy you are awake, and that you like the silk sheets but we do have work to get to." At that comment I noticed I was firmly entrenched in a satin and silk mix of comforters and blankets. As soon as this registered in my sleep addled brain I shot up and was fully awake. "Good morning Doctor" Vellantha almost sang with a cheerful voice. "Uh yes, good morning Milady, sorry must have passed out" I quickly role out of bed and away from Vellantha who giggles and I realize I am in a completely different room from the one I woke up in the first time we'd met.

"Where are we?" I say looking over at Vellantha with a befuddled expression. "Why your house of course" "Huh" my confusion is still plain as Vellantha moves from her position on the bed. "Well, you're going to be here for a while so I thought you should have somewhere you can call your own." She proceeds to give me a warm smile as she takes my hand "Please don't try to refuse this, the house is a gift; and I realize you have no money so payment is not necessary." "The people, what happened to the people hurt in the explosion?!" I nearly yelled in a panic, here I was sleeping while people might still be hurt. "They're fine, Doctor they were all taken care of after you passed out from over exertion." Vellantha replies with a soft gentle voice. "Good, good" I look down and notice my clothes have been changed into a comfy pair of pajamas. (Pajamas are comfortable get over it.)

Looking around the room I think _well Vellantha certainly has good taste;_ the room was an open design with large windows that let in the warm red light of the ever present moon. The dark black hardwood floors are draped in stylized rugs with a red, black, and silver pattern. The king sized bed I had been sleeping on sat at the center of the room with a nightstand to the left of it. The clock sitting on the nightstand read 8:56am _geez I can sleep for a long time._ A closet door was set into one of the walls; I crossed over to it and opened the doors revealing a walk in closet lined with high end suits, shoes, and other accessories. "I took note of what you were wearing after I brought you to Rathengalia the first time we met, all the clothes are tailored to your body; hopefully the styles are to your liking." There was that captivating warm smile again, "Yes, they're lovely but when did you have time to take my measurements?"

Vellantha just giggled obscenely at this, shaking my head I scanned the rest of the room a desk rested in one corner while an oak bookcase occupied another. "While these pajamas are nice and soft do you mind if I change?" "Certainly, the bathroom is through that door Doctor" she points to another door in the room. Quickly gathering up some clothes, a pair of shoes, socks, and underwear I move into the bathroom to change. After about five minutes I come out dressed in a comfortable black suit, black pants, a white dress shirt and black tie and sneakers. "Well don't you clean up nicely" Vellantha shoots me another smile.

She then begins leading me through the house. "It's all on one level except for the basement and the patio" Vellantha sings out taking my hand. She pulls me through my new home showing off the kitchen and dining area, with breakfast nook of course. The cabinets were dark black adorned wood with a slick grey granite countertop. A metallic double wide fridge-freezer combination is set on one side of the kitchen. A gas stove sits at the middle point of the countertop

"Thank goodness it's a gas stove and not a damn electric one." I yell happily. Vellantha grins joyfully at m while coming closer. "I'm so pleased you like it Doctor." "Yes it's lovely thank you Milady." Now that Vellantha and I are standing still for an extended period I can see she is definitely taller than me, easily standing at 7 feet tall. I glance around the rest of the kitchen marveling at the sheer size and resplendence of the whole thing. "Doctor? Doctor are you okay?" I clear my throat and step back from Vellantha shaking my head "Sorry lost myself in the spectacle for a moment." Vellantha frowns slightly at my spacing out "Just as long as you're okay my friend." before grabbing my hand and pulling me into yet another room.

Now we appeared to be in a den the warm lighting combined with the red moon light steaming through several large windows gave the room a comfortable ambiance. The dark hardwood floors continued through the den. A rug, similar to the one from the bedroom covers part of the floor. Several couches and chairs were positioned around a coffee table in a sitting area. An enormous TV whose design was reminiscent of organic circuitry encompassed one entire wall of the room. Several book shelves stood along one wall and were lined with an assortment of texts and volumes. "I wasn't sure what you liked to read so I put together a variety. Vellantha chimed in breaking through my internal thinking of _what did I do to deserve such a lovely gift?_ Moving to the sitting area I notice a large electric fire place that I had skipped over when initially viewing the room.

"Come Doctor, there is still much to see." Vellantha calls to me as she begins leading me elsewhere. Vellantha led me back through the kitchen and into a passage behind an ornate door hewn from dark wood. The door was designed with intricate sigils of protection carved into its very fabric of its wood. "These sigils are incredibly powerful and are very old, you didn't just build this house it's been here for a while so whose was it?" Vellantha turned looking back at me; she had a far off expression on her face as if reliving old memories. Happy ones at least if the thin smile she was wearing was any indication. "He's an old friend and he lived here when I was younger." "What happened to him?" I was curious now anyone that needed this level of warding magic was either stupidly over paranoid, actually had horrible enemies, or had a little from column A and a little from column B swirling in their head. "He said he had an important job to do but that I would see him again, that was a couple thousand years ago."

I smile trying to reassure her "I'm sure you'll see him again." "Oh, I know it." Vellantha replies with a quick smirk. With that she leads me through the door and down a long flight of steps where another large door sits this time it's a huge metal security door like the one from TRON. "Now that is a big door" I think aloud. Typing in an override code into the security panel; Vellantha instructs me to let the computer scan me to input relative data such as my genetic structure, height, build, retinal identification, finger prints, and age into the databanks for future reference. Once all of the hoop jumping including creating a unique passcode is complete Vellantha welcomes me to a custom built laboratory with state of the art scientific and magical equipment. "I don't even know what to say this is amazing!" "I'd hoped you like it." Vellantha replied coyly while walking to one of the many work benches where she seated herself with a cute "huff" her breasts and butt jiggling as she did so. Looking about the lab that Vellantha had so graciously included with the house I could see a multitude of equipment of enumerable designs and functions.

An overly complex array of computer monitors and keyboards sat on a long desk covering an entire wall. Machines and other mechanical equipment occupied its own space. Huge bookcases that resembled red oak held hand bound books and tomes. Several large maps of the world hung from sections of the ceiling several had written notes in the margin with arrows and patterns zigzagging across the continents. My mind was reeling I was like a small nerd in a comic shop this entire place was wondrous to behold. After what I assume to be a long time (knowing me it was quite a while) Vellantha and I exited the lab and I insisted she keep her clearance in case she wished to drop by. We made our way to the patio which was similar in design to the royal gardens at the castle but possessed its own eccentric flair much like the rest of the property.

"How can I every repay you for this kindness Milady? I know you said payment wasn't necessary but I'd feel remiss if I didn't do something." I inquired rather timidly, as I did not possess any money as I had said before. "Well you could work as the castle's resident GP, (General Practitioner) I know you are a skilled physician your display tending to the victims in today's incident proves that; besides you will be here for at least a little while or we could come to another arrangement. Vellantha swayed her form alluringly in front of me picking just the right angles for the red light of the moon to accentuate her sexy figure. "Like mucking out the Bicorn stalls" she says this with a straight face before doubling over guffawing loudly."While the second offer is truly tempting Milady" I barely restrain my sarcasm. "I believe my skills would be best used as a GP." I reply giving a quick smile. Vellantha returns the gesture with a smile of her own and turns to leave.

"Milady" stopping Vellantha looks back at me "There must be something I can do to repay you for all this as well. You saved my life after I got stabbed, then you give me a place to live until I can reclaim my TARDIS." She seemed to be thinking for a moment before she spoke "There is one thing you can do for me, please call me Vellantha this 'Milady' nonsense is too formal for my taste." "As you wish Vellantha" she nods at me and waves before flapping her huge white wings and soaring off into the sky. "Damn so they're not just for show" I mutter quietly.


	16. Holistic Healing via Hellfire

Chapter 16: Holistic Healing via Hellfire.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I realize this chapter is a tad late, this whole Covid-19 problem has thrown me a little off schedule. On the plus side since work at the clinic has been halted I have a lot more time to write and refine my chapters. As you'll notice this one is far longer than normal, hope you folks enjoy.**

 **The Weary TimeLord.**

As I slip back into my new house after Vellantha has flown away my legs waver slightly before I collapse to the floor wracked with pain. I knew my affliction would catch up with me eventually, it always does. My body had gone too long without the revitalizing serum I used to keep my condition at bay, now it was reasserting itself and tearing me up from the inside. Pushing myself up from the floor I stumbled towards the kitchen, but just as I reach the breakfast nook my balance departs and I fall forward in a heap upon the grey countertop. My legs had shriveled, atrophying into dead weight that bore me down. _I have to get to the lab!_ My head thundered with noise as my heart beats increased in response to my change. Dizziness came next assailing my mind, and my eyes lost their focus as the nausea overwhelmed me. Lowering myself from the countertop to the floor I groaned as I felt as though I was going backwards instead of forwards. "Ugh bloody hell! Back to the floor again like a damn worm!" Shifting my weight with my still functioning arms I crawled across the floor dragging my worthless legs behind me. It could have been mere minutes, or an hour I could not say. But I eventually made it to my goal; the dark wooden door inscribed by copious sigils and warding. My body may have been failing but my abilities were resolute. Stretching out my left hand I let a storm of golden lightning race through the air which struck the door and coaxed it to life.

As the sigils blazed wreathed in gold, the door swung open mindful to my call. Hauling my body over threshold I screamed as my ribcage snapped and readjusted itself into a gaunt and twisted pattern. I slipped forward as my skeletal structure metamorphosed into its natural feeble state, the ribs pressing outward against the skin like a mark of disease. My right arm was next; withering into a thin uncontrollable extremity with its fingers curled inwards resembling an immobile claw. "Not enough time… (huff)…need to move faster…" Now only possessing a modicum of movement in my left arm I leveraged my body around so my legs faced the slope of the stairwell. Sliding down the cold metal of each of the stairs I made it to the bottom in a heap of disjointed and uncooperative limbs. Summoning forth what little strength I have left I pull myself up to the security panel and input my information to grant me access to the lab. _Who the hell has to be so paranoid that they put a laboratory underground, protected by sigils, and without an lift?!_

 _Identity Confirmed: Welcome Doctor._

As the computer accepted my credentials the massive bulkhead door begun to swing open and crawl into the lab. By now the pain of my physical regression into a broken form has become nearly overwhelming. Slowly I pulled myself along the cold hard floor of the lab until I reached the corner that housed the computer mainframe. Using the rim of one of the consoles I pull myself into a somewhat stable standing position and lean my weight against it. Gliding my hand over the sleek reflective black alloy which comprises the console the way Vellantha had shown me, a luminescent blue holographic keyboard appears. "Well then, time to find out what this lab is stocked with." I begin a root search algorithm to discover as much as I can about my new home and technology. I am a paranoid man by nature and being handed a house and state of the art laboratory out of the blue struck me as off kilter. The basic search revealed nothing out of the order. The lump sum was a list concerning inventory items, such as chemicals and routine medical supplies, as well as a number of complex circuitry systems, and everything was time and date stamped with a complex series of interchanging numbers along each entry. "I assume these are specific entries based on when each change to the inventory was created, there must be thousands of items here. It will take too long to find what I need, unless…" My fingers worked at the keyboard again typing furiously. "…If I could backtrack along the root directory I could spike the data and just possibly find what I need for the serum." Taking to the keyboard once more I laid down the foundation of my plan.

 _Root Spike Implemented._

 _ERROR Hacking Attempt Detected Terminate Interface._

 _ERROR…Rebooting._

 _Reboot Successful Access Granted._

"Huh that was easier than I expected. I must be getting better at hacking in this incarnation." It took me a few minutes to sift through the data and find everything I needed to create my serum but in due time I had everything set up and was ready to begin. Pulling myself along by gripping the console I stopped in front of a centrifuge which was set into the floor and began the tedious process of implementing the necessary sequences to begin combining chemicals and formulas into a stable compound. Having access to the compounds and chemicals I needed to bond retroactive enzymes in a self-sustaining string together inside a molecular splint was fairly surprising. Most of the elements and proteins were considerably rare I still could not shake the feeling that this was a bit too perfect. "Leave off the paranoia Nick you have worse to worry about!" I mutter under my breath as I watch the first stages of the genomic sequences lock in place. Checking the monitor I let a subdued smile creep over my face.

 _Genetic synthesis stable._

 _Enzyme Catalyzing Approximate Completion Time: 3 Hours._

"Well, looks like it is about to be another long night, I should probably make coffee." I look back towards the entrance to the lab, "Ugh so many steps, I can't walk all the way back up the stairs and through the house to make coffee like this." A **swoosh** noise from behind me causes me to whirl about. My eyes flared with threatening golden energy. Honestly I couldn't have put up a fight in my weakened state, but old habits die hard. The sight that met my eyes was an unexpected, yet welcome surprise of a sleek coffee pot rising out of the depths of one of the control consoles. Tilting my head slightly I rubbed the back of my neck with my left hand as I pondered this turn of events. "Well that certainly is interesting, I just mentioned coffee and…there it is." I frowned and rubbed my chin in thought before starting to prepare the coffee and get it brewing. Turning back to the centrifuge, I note that it is hard at work whirring away at incredible speed mixing and infusing chemicals together into a stable deoxyribonucleic acid compound. "Alright then, since that is taking care of itself perhaps I can indulge my curiosity."

Moving back to the console I begin typing in more commands. Pulling up a graph I check how many doses I can safely create from the current batch without adverse effects. "That can't be right…oh my word!" I crawl to a white board and begin scribbling calculations. "Carry the seven, and divide that into the overall sum" I limp back from the board looking at the equations and mathematical models scrawled over the board's entirety. "That is strange; the equations suggest the mixture of an invasive element which can be introduced into the formula to bring about a stronger molecular bonding between the sequenced pairs of damaged Alleles and their corresponding Loci! This could be the missing component after all these millennia! This is absolutely lovely! Ha-ha, yes!" I am pulled from by excitement as I notice that my coffee is done and I pour some for myself before dragging myself to a chair in the library section of the lab. "If I could heal the broken bonds between each genomic pair perhaps the genes would retain their strength, and I could free myself of my malady…" Moving to one of the bookcases I pull out several texts on Biology, Genetics, Gene Therapy, and a thesis on the benefits on genetic reconstruction. I settled in for a night of reading and an over caffeinated frenzy by way of coffee.

Time Jump: 3 Hours.

I lay back in the chair, my legs and right arm hung uselessly from my form, but it was little more than a minor inconvenience. I was much too immersed in the groundbreaking journals I had uncovered amongst the clutter of the ancient repository to care. The texts spoke of gargantuan leaps in genomic testing and its application in treating disorders involving motor dysfunction. The research indicated promising treatment options for folks with similar symptoms to my own condition. But if I wanted to explore anything further I would need to have a starting line, so to speak. After all I did not want to rely on the serum forever. For all the care I had put into its development, it still possessed its share of glaring faults. "Perhaps I could use this research as a launching pad for devising new treatments! Why I haven't had a spark of inspiration like this in near on 2,000 years, and that was in my last body too! Hmm, this is lovely! Now all I need is a place to begin. Let me see I will need a way to monitor the effect of the treatments…" I snapped my fingers together as an idea formed in my mind. "…I need a full physiological and genomic template compiled on the current prominence of my malady." Pushing myself up and out of the comfort of my chair I crawled my way back across the floor to the main console. A feat of sure, simple effort made no less arduous the second time around.

Clinging to the cold metal of the computer console I clawed my way up the side until I was standing over the interface. "Now then, you seemed to respond to my voice when I mentioned wanting coffee earlier. More than likely some form of highly advanced AI." My eyes flitted to the coffee pot sitting against the far end of the control console before returning to the luminescent holographic keyboard. "Excuse me, pardon the interruption but I need to run a full physiological and genomic template to determine the current state of my body and how far it has regressed to its true form without the serum…Hello? Anyone?…Great talking to thin air now eh Nick? (Sigh)" A bright flash drew my gaze as one of the many screens along the consoles lit up with information.

 _Request For Compilation Of 'Physiological And Genomic Template' Received._

 _Please Take A Seat And Remain Still While Scans Are Being Conducted._

A dark coal colored examination table rose from beneath retracted metal plating in the floor and set itself into position with a mechanical **hiss**. Shrugging I lowered myself to the floor once more and crawled to the table before hauling myself onto its stable frame to take a seat. _If I knew I was going to end up having to crawl back and forth across a lab floor so much; I would have invested in one of those motorized wheel chairs, yeesh._ As I lay back on the hard table a bright blue light enveloped me. The beam of light moved erratically across my body, it would hover in one place and then move off to scan elsewhere. I would estimate that the whole process of scanning me all the way down to the sub molecular level took no more than two minutes at most. I contemplated having to crawl across the lab once more to reach the control consoles and groaned at the thought. So I was taken aback when a miniature folding console expanded from the side of the bed to display the data. An ingenious construction of engineering I had to admit, and I grinned brightly. "Much obliged." Pulling the console towards myself I checked the data sequences quickly, with my eyes flitting across the screen.

 _Scans Complete: Variances In Genomic Sequences Detected._

 _Reassertion Of Original Genomic And Physiological Patterns In Progress._

" **Ugh yes I know that!** (Sigh) I apologize for my outburst. Could you please tell me how long I have until my condition reasserts itself completely?"

 _Referenced 'Condition' Identified As: A Mixture Of Ataxic and Athetoid Cerebral Palsy._

 _Complete Degradation Of Physical Form And Reemergence Of The 'Condition' In Approximately 15 Minutes._

"Damn…How long until the serum is ready?"

 _Enzyme Catalyzed: Genetic Synthesis Complete, Serum Synthesis Currently Complete._

 _Warning! Scans Reveal Repeated Use Of The Serum Leads To…_

"Of course I know." I flicked a switch along the miniature console powering the computer AI off before straightening up. "Ugh" I hauled myself out of my scrunched over sitting position and pretty much crawled to the centrifuge, my bane now having taken full affect. I struggled for a moment having only the use of my left arm and minimal use of my legs before wresting myself into a semi stable position while leaning on the centrifuge. I grab hold of the computer console which thrums to life as the keyboard appears. "Now let me see… separate the batch into two compounds" I punch in several commands. "Serum and Anti Serum viability" checking the monitor I see everything is ready and hit enter. The compounds are separated rapidly into the two specified groups and per instructions are all transferred via a dimensional portal to an underground vault to be locked away. The only exception was one vial of serum which I had to make use of and quickly. Starting to turn away I stop and pivot back to the console, one more thought on my mind. Typing quickly against the blue keyboard I activate the voice recognition system. "Create new passcode identification pertaining to the underground vaults which contain the serum. Register the code as a verbal lock, and key the vaults to my voice print only."

 _Request For New Passcode Accepted, Code Type: Verbal, Keyed Only To Your Voice Print._

 _Provide Verbal Passcode Now:_

"Klaatu Barada Nikto."

 _Passcode Accepted, Verbal Locked Initiated, Vaults Are Now Keyed Only To Your Voice Print._

Nodding I turned from the console and began my preparations to use the serum I drew a quick protection and meditation circle in fiery flowing gold on the floor of the lab. It was especially crafted of my own design; a circle like this could hold back the highest level dark lords or bring peace and serenity to the most lost souls. Seeing what was about to be released this protection would become essential. Activating the ring of fire and flame I can already feel its affects but one more piece was still needed. Grabbing the vial of neon green liquid as it soon as it was relinquished by the centrifuge I typed frantically into the computer. A black alloy cube rose from the console before dissolving leaving behind a syringe and an injection gun. (An injection gun does what it says on the tin. It's basically used for fast release of medicine or other compounds into the body.) I empty the contents of the vial into the syringe before slotting it into the gun. Grabbing an electronic wrist watch I set a timer for three hours and latch it over my wrist. Once that is done I roll up the sleeve on my right arm and tie it off with a tourniquet so the vein will become more pronounced. Tracing my fingers over the tapestry of pinprick needle scars, the inheritance of my reliance on the serum; I search for a suitable vein. Upon finding my quarry I press the gun down and pull the trigger.

Almost instantly I begin to feel heat spreading strongly through my veins, the familiar dizziness and euphoria quickly accompany the feeling. But all too soon these effects are overwhelmed by the searing pain the drug induces. "Gah… should be used to this by now" I grit my teeth as the pain takes me and I begin to lose my breath. By now I'm breathing heavily and the pain is becoming unbearable "Really sorry I have to do this, but I don't have a choice…AGHHHHH!"

Time Jump: One Month.

Pale red light crept into my room signaling the start of a new day, _great, my alarm's going to go off i 2…_ a klaxon like noise sounds from the clock on my nightstand while the clock face tauntingly displays 6:30 am in nauseating neon blue light. I fumble in the semi lit room and finally slam my hand down on the clock turning the alarm off. "I really hate mornings, I need coffee." Rolling out of bed I trudge out of my bedroom and into the kitchen to begin making that sweet caffeinated ambrosia known as coffee. Things had been going well and I was settling in nicely to my new environment. I never really eat breakfast so after setting the coffee pot to begin percolating I moved to the breakfast nook, now a converted workspace to check my email and the morning news. Scrolling through my emails I find nothing of note so I switch over to the news.

The top results include a forecast of Demonic Energy patterns instead of weather since Rathengalia stays the same year round. The energy would be moving west by south west throughout the day, and the wind will be minimal. Before I can check the rest of the current events I hear a shrill beep come from behind me. "Ah, coffee's done." Moving from my seat at the breakfast nook I saunter over to a cabinet where I retrieve a white ceramic mug, before returning to the coffee pot to pour myself the first cup of the day. To quote an old saying from my family "Life should not begin before 9am or three cups of coffee. Eh and I might as well get the rest done too." Tapping the granite counter of the breakfast nook a blue holographic hued keyboard appears. Typing in a quick command and giving the verbal passcode a black alloy cube manifests before dissolving away. A vial of neon green elixir and an injector gun its relinquished bounty. I slot the compound into the gun and let its contents flood my veins. Now that I was using the serum regularly again the pain had dulled to a manageable ache, like an old friend.

With the essentials covered I return to my computer with my mug and continue looking through the top news stories before clicking on one which piques my interest. Congratulations Yumika and Corbin: Newly Married Couple Take Exotic Honey Moon. I click on the article as I sip my coffee. Corbin was the leader from the group of Order Knights we had um, turned so to speak. "I guess what they say is true there's someone out there for everyone." Apparently Yumika who I had learned was an Imp had sat with Corbin and charmed him with her sweet nature while he recovered fully from me throwing him like a ragdoll. I really did feel bad about that and had apologized several times, he was thankfully very forgiving and brushed the whole thing off as simply "A battle between two warriors." Reading the article I couldn't help but smile, a picture showed the two together embracing in a passionate kiss. Corbin, who stood at 6'2 while Yumika was a whole two feet shorter at 4'2, had to cradle her in his arms. _Aw so cute!_ The article went on to explain the two would be Honey Mooning in Zipangu (No I cannot pronounce it, I can't even say Rathengalia right yet so don't ask) for three weeks.

Checking the time, the clock on the computer read 7:05 am. "Well I've still got time before I have to get ready for work, I'll check that Encyclopedia I've been reading in my spare time." One night while trying and failing to fall into the inky blackness of sleep, I had discovered an Encyclopedia all about the Mamono that live in this universe, and since I'm going to be here a while and possibly treating several as the new resident GP, I figured it would be a good idea to learn a little more about my new neighbors. Using the Encyclopedia and asking questions of the few people I knew; I had learned more about the war between the 'chief god' and Lilith the current Demon Lord. I've been around the block enough to know the information in the Encyclopedia was biased, but judging from my own experiences over the last month I believe the Mamono are in the right.

After reading through several entries including ones about Nightguants, Dark Elves, and Echidna I began thinking about the problems facing Mamono society. The only problems were the fanatical Order and the fact that Mamono cannot currently conceive male offspring. _I'll have to talk to Vellantha about that, maybe I can help._ But now was not the time to worry about such things I had to get to work. I rinse my mug out in the sink and slip it into the dishwasher before returning to my bedroom to get ready for the day ahead.

After taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth, I shave away my stubble and change into a long sleeved black shirt and grey trousers. I grab a black jacket and slip on a pair of sneakers as I run to the door, it's my fourth week here and my second week working at the hospital and I don't want to be late. After locking up behind me I take off running in a blur of golden lightning. As I move faster than anyone could perceive zigzagging a trail between people and around cars time stands still. I perceive everything as I move as if my surroundings were a photograph suspended in one second of time. (There is a reason I'm called a Time Lord after all. Bet you didn't know we could do that, admittedly magic helps.) In just under a minute I arrive at the Nine Circles of Hedonistic Healing Rathengalia Regional Hospital. The building looks like an old Gothic Cathedral on steroids, spires stretch towards the sky while stained glass windows depicting rather lewd medical 'treatments' allowed light into the building. I enter the hospital through a side door and while it may have seemed old on the outside all the technology inside is cutting edge stuff, a mixture of magic and science resulting in the best of both forms.

As I walk through the white corridors my footsteps resound off the polished andesite floor. I stopped by a hospital map to double check the distance between me and my destination; I never was very good with navigating unfamiliar locales. Now that I knew where I was going I wound my way through the hospital towards the main Nurse's Station. "Morning Trisha, how's the family?" A small woman with grey skin and hair looked up at me as I approached the desk her purple eyes glowing with necromantic energy as she replied in a monotone voice. "Hello Doctor, my family is doing well." I found that the Undead Lich necromancer, while possessing exceptional skill in magic, lacked emotional expressiveness. In some ways she was very similar to a Vulcan, while they have emotions they don't express them the same way most folks do. "I'm glad to hear it" I reply smiling. "Your first patient of the day is on level 4, room A113." Trisha directs me back toward the lift with a wave of the hand. "Thanks Trisha" with a wave I move back to the lift. "Oh, and Doctor you might want to change into your scrubs first." Trisha yells after me. "Thanks, will do."

With that I board the lift and punch up the basement level where the locker rooms for hospital staff are kept. Finding my locker room was the easy part, actually gaining entry proved somewhat annoying. As I walk up to the door, the door lock, which has a happy little computer voice chirps "Please scan retina and enter your passcode to continue". Well therein lies the problem; I'd only had this job for two weeks and that was because Vellantha was kind and pulled a few strings for me. My retinal scan and passcode were still being processed in the database and I wouldn't be fully cleared for about two more weeks.

Now I know what you're thinking 'How can this guy go to work without access to the basic necessities of his profession?' Well I'll tell you, I started out with everything I needed, my scrubs and the like were kept at home; then I was told it was 'simpler' to keep them at the hospital in the on call lockers, yeah sure. Glancing around to make sure I'm alone; I draw a set of fiery yellow sigils in the air which opens a storage space of sorts. I rummage around in the storage bin and finally find my Sonic Screwdriver. Now that I have what I needed I draw a few more sigils and the whole compartment disintegrates away into nonexistence. With my trusty Sonic in my possession gaining entrance to the staff locker room was easy. Because Mamono were a lot less cloistered when it came to anything of a sexual nature the locker rooms were made to be used by men and women.

Unlike a Mamono I am quite a bit more modest; as such I glance around quickly before entering as I don't want to see anyone undressing. Once I ascertain that there is no one about I move to my locker and grab my scrubs and my ID. _Now why is it that my Passcode and Retinal Scan had to be processed and yet I was provided an ID card within two business days? Hmm I just don't understand sometimes._ I enter a small changing cubicle and draw the curtain; I rapidly undress and bundle up my house clothes into a small pile. _Now that I'm naked I half expect to be jumped by a lust crazed Mamono._ Luckily this did not occur and I was changed into my scrubs within a few minutes. Taking my house clothes up I shove them into my locker and grab my stethoscope and lab coat. I pocket my Sonic Screwdriver since it comes in handy for most situations.

I exit the locker room and stride back to the lift a clock on the wall displays 8:47 am. Which is great for me my shift technically starts at 9:00 am but I see no reason I can't get a jump on the day. I enter the lift and muss to myself "Now let me see, Trisha said my first appointment was on level 4 room, A113." I punch in the floor and the lift jolts to life. **Ding** the lift sounds out the floor number and the doors open with a **swoosh** noise. Stepping out I walk the hallway checking the room numbers until I find the one I'm looking for A113. I grab the medical chart listing the patient's history from the box on the wall and smile slightly.

I knock and after hearing a voice telling me to come in I saunter through the door. "How are you folks today." Melanie the Tentacle I had helped during the explosion was sitting in an armchair while the man I had helped her free from the rubble sat next to her. She smiled brightly upon seeing me enter the room and pointed to me "This is the man who saved you Erik" Erik smiled and tried to rise from his seat gripping the cane next to him, he grimaced slightly and slumped back into the chair a sour expression crossing his face. "Damn it" he swore out before realizing fully what he'd said. "Sorry Doctor I…" I stop him gently with a wave of my hand "No need to apologize, this is a big change, you're still recovering." He nods before I continue "Now then I'd like to take a look at your legs, make sure everything is working and healing correctly." Erik tried again to stand, a look of sadness and anger passing across his face as he failed to do so. _My first instinct tells me to help the man but, he already seems so hurt I would rather not damage whatever pride he has left by shouldering him up._

Thankfully the problem was solved when Melanie picked Erik up in a bridal carry and gently laid him on the examination table. Any look of anger immediately passed from his face and was replaced by one of happiness and comfort. "OK then, I'm going to check over your legs, I need you to tell me if you feel and pain, numbness, or tingling when I do."

He nodded and I moved to grab a pair of latex gloves from the dispenser hanging from the wall. After pulling on the gloves I start checking his legs over. The bruises are starting to fade and the swelling in his legs was diminishing from where the walls had trapped him. "Anything so far?" I ask looking up at him. "No not y…" he yelped slightly as I moved my hands over his left calf. "Does it hurt there?" I glance up and Erik nods. I take my Sonic out of my pocket and point it at his leg; the familiar buzz of the device fills the air as I scan the calf muscle for damage. I check the reading and grumble slightly. "Well it appears most of the calf muscle in your left leg has been shredded, most likely from shrapnel during the explosion." I state in what I hope is a calming tone. Melanie has worry written across her face and Erik is actually doing his best to comfort her. Erik spoke up after calming Melanie down "Our last doctor couldn't figure out the problem thank you." I clear my throat and nod at this.

"If I might be frank with you, I do not know who you had as a doctor before the hospital assigned you to me, but they obviously need to be retrained, how they could miss damaged muscle tissue is beyond stupid." I scan through the patient history on my clip board and start scribbling notes. "We can repair the damage through a combination of surgery and sorcery. I'm not on surgery this week, but I know a good surgeon and you will be in capable hands." I smile at the pair as I look up from my note taking. "We'll do whatever you think is best Doctor." Melanie states with a confidence I hadn't seen in her before. "Very good, when you're ready talk to the man at the nurses' station just down the hall, he'll help you from there." I bid the couple farewell as I dispose of my gloves in the proper bin and head for my next patient.

 **Another Author's Note:**

 **I hope the descriptions of disability didn't offend anyone, but I myself have Cerebral Palsy and frankly there aren't enough disabled heroes in novels for my liking. So I gave the main character something to relate and struggle with. All the character's descriptions of the disorder from a medical, scientific, and symptomatic standpoint are real. They are either symptoms I have or symptoms that some of my friends have. I'm trying to show the character's struggle and eventual acceptance of the disorder in as realistic and thoughtful a way as possible, excepting of course the mystical and fantasy elements sprinkled in.**

 **I hope everyone stays safe out there during this time, take care of yourselves.**

 **The Weary TimeLord.**


End file.
